


let's go to my house

by iwroteitbefore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, kinda has an open ending??, minho’s mesh shirt from their my house cover is the plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwroteitbefore/pseuds/iwroteitbefore
Summary: “Distracted?” Minho presses, “What’s distracting you? Is it my outfit, do you think it’s too sexy, or do you want me just like Hyunjin does?”Jisung knows Minho is just teasing, but with his current state of mind it’s hard to distinguish between playful teasing and Minho just being plain evil.“Who wants you?” Jisung hears himself echoing Hyunjin’s earlier words.Minho lets out a burst of maniac-like laughter, “Apparently all of you,” is the last thing he utters to Jisung before they get called to the stage.or: jisung can’t stop staring at minho’s back through his mesh shirt during their cover of ‘my house’ by 2pm and things get interesting back at the dorm
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	let's go to my house

Jisung swears it started off as playful banter. They were getting fitted for their Gayo Dajeon performance and all of the members had their attention on Minho. At first glance his outfit was nothing out of the ordinary, a nice fitted suit and a black belt with a beautiful golden latch to accentuate his small waist.

That is until Minho turned around and the members caught glance of the giant mesh gap in the shirt, his lean back on full display.

“Minho hyung, don’t you think that’s a little too sexy?” Hyunjin snorts, walking up to the older and caressing his hand against the mesh material.

Minho pushes him away, sending Hyunjin into a fit of laughter. “Why, do you want me?” Minho fires back, the playful look in his eye signaling to Hyunjin that he couldn’t let Minho get away with this.

“Who wants you?” Hyunjin quickly answers, “Our little Jeongin is catching up to you already!”

The group falls into a burst of laughter, attention now on the youngest as he shyly but confidently plays up his outfit. Jisung however, is still staring hard at Minho’s back, now directly in front of him as the older walks to grab a water bottle from the snack table.

Jisung watches as Minho removes the cap and chugs down some water, the muscles on his back only becoming tighter as he pulls his head back to drink. He’s suddenly popped out of his personal Minho bubble when Chan taps on his shoulder.

“You feeling ready?” Chan questions, a concerned but warm look in his eyes.

Jisung feels himself take a strong breath before responding “Super ready, Minho and I were up late last night practicing the chorus bits, I think we’re set.”

“Up late? How late is late? You know you guys can’t be staying up when we have performances the next day Sung,” Chan changes his tone, now completely facing the blonde.

Jisung curses himself silently, he didn’t mean to mention that detail, Minho was just too deep inside of his thoughts right now, even when he didn’t intend to, his words just naturally came out. “Not too late hyung, I was in bed and fast asleep by 10, promise,” Jisung says with a bright smile at his worrying friend.

Jisung suddenly feels a bigger body grab a hold of him, nonchalantly throwing an arm around his neck.

“Relax Chan hyung, you know Jisung and I are the most well behaved,” the mystery body speaks. Jisung looks up to see Minho flashing a goofy face at Chan, his body now pressed against his own as Minho ruffles his blonde hair.

“I’m sure you are.” Chan replies, rolling his eyes and giving Minho a soft punch in the stomach, causing Minho to remove his arm from around Jisung and wrap his own arms around his stomach in defense.

Jisung tries his absolute hardest, yet his eyes are once again glued to the older’s back. Now that Minho is leaned forward, Jisung is positive that this is the best glance he’s been able to steal at the masterpiece that is Minho’s back muscles. The fantasy ends quickly as Minho shoots himself back up turning his face towards Jisung.

“Now, why would you rat us out like that?” he whispers, as Chan switches his attention to help Seungmin fasten his belt properly on the other side of the room.

Now Minho’s face is extremely close to Jisung’s and he can hear his own breath hitch slightly.

“I didn’t mean to hyung, I’m just distracted.” Jisung confesses, biting his lower lip.

As soon as Jisung hears the words pour out of his mouth he decides that he is doomed. His worry is only confirmed as he looks up at Minho to see one of his eyebrows slightly lifted up and a cocky grin spreading across his face.

“Distracted?” Minho presses, “What’s distracting you? Is it my outfit, do you think it’s too sexy, or do you want me just like Hyunjin does?”

Jisung knows Minho is just teasing, but with his current state of mind it’s hard to distinguish between playful teasing and Minho just being plain evil.

“Who wants you?” Jisung hears himself echoing Hyunjin’s earlier words.

Minho lets out a burst of maniac-like laughter, “Apparently all of you,” is the last thing he utters to Jisung before they get called to the stage.

The performance itself isn’t too bad. Considering the fact that Jisung is more focused on nailing his part, it isn’t too hard for him to try and blur Minho away from his thoughts just for a couple minutes.

After the stage is over they move on to perform God’s Menu and Jisung finds himself getting back in the flow of things. When they finish the stage recording the images of Minho’s back are almost inexistent in his brain, and as the members are eating away at their well deserved lunch, the delicious meat that melts in Jisung’s mouth is enough to keep him occupied.

That is, until the day the performance gets uploaded to YouTube. Jisung is laying in his dorm bed and Jeongin fast asleep when he decides to watch their stage. It’s always important to Jisung to watch their stages, as he finds it extremely important to take mental notes on where he finds himself to be lacking and where he can still improve.

He wasn’t however, expecting to get hit with the image he for so long tried to rid himself of. As soon as the chorus starts and Minho turns around during the choreography and Jisung sees that damn mesh shirt again he feels the way his stomach begins to itch from the inside. He powers his phone off and quickly throws the covers onto himself, forcing his eyes shut.

After endless tosses and turns he decides he can’t sleep. So he opts for getting a glass of water to calm himself down.

As Jisung walks to the kitchen he can’t help but feel embarrassed, how is something like this making his body react in such an overbearing way? It’s not like he hasn’t seen Minho shirtless before, or like he hasn’t acknowledged to himself before that Minho has a nice back.

As he walks towards the dorm’s kitchen he’s surprised to see the TV still on. Jisung swore all the members were fast asleep, as they had a schedule the following day and Chan hates when the younger members stay up playing games or watching anime.

He rubs his eyes as they finally focus on the face lightly illuminated by the TV.

“Minho hyung?” Jisung speaks into the darkness.

Minho turns his head towards the younger, eyes half open, “Hannie?” Oh, I was just about to head to bed sorry if I woke you up.”

Jisung shakes his head rapidly approaching the couch and sitting next to Minho, “You didn’t! I was just having a hard time falling asleep and was going to get some water.”

“Oh.” Minho says quietly, sinking deeper into the couch, “You can’t sleep? Why, is something bothering you Hannie?”

Jisung let’s out a small chuckle at the irony of his current situation, “I’m fine hyung, just distracted.”

Minho chuckles back at him, “You’ve been distracted a lot lately, are you sure it’s not just my beautiful face distracting you?”

Jisung knows Minho is just messing around with him, and he knows that Minho always makes jokes like these with the members. But for some reason, he takes the question seriously and he can’t stop himself before the words come out of his mouth.

“Could be.”

Minho freezes, sensing the seriousness in Jisung’s voice.

“Am I really that beautiful?” Minho questions, a sense of playfulness still in his voice as he’s unsure how he’s meant to reply to Jisung’s answer.

Jisung isn’t sure what exactly takes over him, maybe it’s the sense of comfort that the darkness is providing for him, or maybe it’s the way that he can’t bring himself to lie anymore. Maybe it’s just the sense of safety he feels upon realizing that Minho is watching Howl’s Moving Castle on the TV and that he can faintly hear the soundtrack ringing in his ears.

He scoffs, coming off more aggressive as he intends to “Are you asking me seriously?”

Minho furrows his eyebrows at this, “Yes?” his answer escaping him more like a question.

A beat passes.

“Hm. Yeah you are.” Jisung says simply, “Your face is beautiful, and your back-“

“My back?” Minho raises his voice slightly and Jisung swears he can hear a glass shatter.

Suddenly Jisung is harshly brought back to reality as Minho’s words resonate inside of his head mockingly. _Why would you say that?_

Jisung pushes himself up from the couch, mind once more focused on getting himself water. However, he’s cut off by a strong arm forcing him back down.

Nothing could prepare Jisung for what came next, but it didn’t stop it from happening. Minho turns himself away from the blonde positioning himself on the couch, back now facing Jisung entirely.

“You like my back?” it’s Minho’s turn to talk to the darkness as he can no longer read Jisung’s expressions behind him. Jisung feels himself fall back into his headspace from earlier as he squints his eyes, thankful for the light the TV is providing against Minho’s back.

Suddenly Jisung feels Minho’s hands take hold of his own and navigate his small palms to Minho’s broad shoulders. Minho doesn’t even have to give him instructions before the younger begins to massage his shoulders.

Massages between them is nothing new, the members more than often tend to give each other back rubs during the day. Especially when their schedules get heavy and their muscle pains only bring more tension to their sore backs.

Jisung finds himself feeling more relaxed at the familiar activity, almost as if their conversation just a few seconds ago had gone forgotten. He kneads through Minho’s skin powerfully, making sure to spend extra time on the spots he knows Minho appreciates the most. He knows he’s doing a good job when he can faintly make out the soft groans of pleasure that Minho is trying hard to conceal. The members might be sleeping but Jisung and Minho both know too well that Felix is a light sleeper, and they wouldn't want to turn their sleepless night into his too.

Jisung continues rubbing Minho’s back through his shirt when he’s suddenly interrupted by Minho’s low voice, “Can you scratch a little lower?”

Complying, Jisung moves his hands lower, “There?”

“A little more to the left,” Minho answers, twisting his back a little to help Jisung understand the general direction.

Jisung tries again but senses that he hasn’t found the sweet spot when he hears Minho let out a soft disappointed sigh. What Jisung doesn’t expect is the sight of Minho removing his hoodie and throwing it aside.

Before he can even process Minho’s bare back his hands are once again being guided by the older, placing his finger tips exactly in the spot Minho was longing to feel them on. Jisung is alarmed at the heat that Minho’s back is giving off as he begins to scratch.

A minute passes by and Jisung finds himself mesmerized by the way that his fingers are able to leave temporary red marks on Minho’s skins. He experiments with his kneading and rubs, examining closely the way Minho reaches to different actions.

As if on cue, Jisung finds a particularly tight spot on Minho’s back, and aggressively rubs the areas around it. Minho is unable to restrain his throat and lets out a louder groan than usual, one that Jisung feels down to his crotch.

Before Jisung has time to react to his body’s response Minho is speaking again.

“It feels good when you rub your hands all over me.”

Jisung blinks once, twice, three times before he processes Minho’s words. Instead of answering back with words of his own, he lets his hands do the talking as he does just what Minho says feels good.

What started off as a massage quickly turns into Jisung getting off to Minho’s back.

Jisung is so enthralled by Minho’s hot skin that without thinking much of it, he listens to the burning sensation in his crotch rather than his logical head and slowly begins to rub his face against Minho’s back. Jisung feels the heat radiating off Minho’s back travel to his own face, his cheeks now tomato red. Jisung continues spreading his face across Minho's back, loving the sensation it gives every inch of his skin.

Jisung, within the walls of his thoughts, admits to himself that what he’s doing isn’t the cleanest thing he’s ever done. Minho was wearing only a hoodie earlier, and the warmth of the dorm caused his back to slightly sweat as he was pushed against the couch watching TV.

Still, Jisung can’t get enough of it, as he uncontrollably feels himself sniffing the older, taking him in as much as possible.

Minho on the other side of the darkness of the living room, unknown to Jisung, is struggling to contain much of his trapped moans. He can feel himself getting hard, and he knows that if he lets Jisung continue what he’s doing he might come untouched and put them both in a situation they might not be ready to confront.

Minho feels the way Jisung is using his face to rub across his skin, and before things get out of hand he reaches for his arms, grabbing the younger’s attention. Minho turns his head towards Jisung and what he sees makes his stomach drop.

Jisung looks _wrecked_ , hair all out of place, the sweat that was once on Minho’s now collected on Jisung’s cheeks and forehead, giving him a type of glow that Minho can’t find the words to describe in his head.

Worst of all, Jisung’s eyes look lost, glossy, and half open as he tries to open them wider to look at Minho.

Being unexpectedly struck by Jisung’s appearance, Minho changes his intentions on what he does with Jisung’s hands in his. Without much thought, Minho guides Jisung’s hands to his front, placing his small hands softly on his chest.

As if by instinct, Jisung begins to move his hands again. This time across Minho’s pecs, fingers grabbing on tightly to his skin. Minho lets out a moan louder than any Jisung had heard before, causing him to slightly jump. Satisfied with the response, he moves his focus to the front of Minho’s body, despite still being seated behind him.

Jisung has never played with someone’s boobs before, but he begins to knead on Minho’s chest in the same way he imagines he would do so in such a situation. Minho has always been much bigger than Jisung, but Jisung had no idea his chest had so much muscle to the point where he could comfortably play with him this way.

Having his attention at the front, Jisung scoots himself forward, placing his chin on Minho’s shoulder, giving himself a better view of his front body.

Jisung audibly gasps when he sees Minho’s hard dick trapped against his sweats. Jisung decides he’s too far gone now to back down from anything he would otherwise regret, so he gets up from his bottom and sits on his knees, giving himself the extra height to properly reach towards Minho’s crotch.

Minho stops Jisung’s hand before it can reach it’s destination, “You don’t have to do that.”

Unintentionally Jisung lets out a small defeated whine, “But hyung, I want to keep making you feel good, please?”

Minho tries his hardest not to look back at Jisung, but the desperation in his voice makes it impossible not to do so. Instead of verbally giving Jisung an answer, he gives him a sleepy nod.

Jisung helps Minho escape his sweats and boxers, until his hard length escapes with a pop. Jisung stares at Minho’s dick with anticipation, his small hand about to wrap around it. 

“Jisung, I want to see you.” Minho speaks out quietly, looking back at the blonde, “Come ‘ere.”

Quickly complying Jisung steps up from his place in the couch and circles around to position himself in front of Minho, sitting in-between his legs.

“Can I?” Minho asks, signaling for Jisung to raise his hands up in order to remove his own shirt. Once Jisung is shirtless, Minho cups his face in his hands, Jisung looking up at him hazily.

“You’re beautiful too Sung.” Minho says so quietly that Jisung needs to lean forward deeper into his touch to hear him, “Everything about you is beautiful.”

Jisung flushes at these words, unsure how to respond. Jisung feels his chest tighten when he makes eye contact with Minho, eyes deeply fixated on him.

“What’s everything?” Jisung manages to croak out.

Minho feels a fond smile growing on his face, “Your eyes, your nose, your cheeks, your lips. God, Jisung your lips.”

Jisung is on his knees now, face just inches away from Minho’s erect cock.

Minho threads his fingers softly through Jisung’s hair, bringing his face to touch his length.

Jisung unsure of what to do, Jisung sticks out his tongue slightly, tilting his head. Minho guides Jisung’s head using the grip on his hair, “Open your mouth.”

Jisung does as instructed, closing his eyes as he feels Minho slowly thrust himself into his mouth.

Upon having Jisung’s warm mouth around him, Minho throws his head back, a moan escaping his lips. This is all Jisung needs to hear to encourage him, as he begins to bop his head up and down without any help from Minho.

Minho brings his head back, hands gripping at Jisung’s hair more aggressively.

“ _Fuck_.” Minho breaths, “That’s it.”

Jisung continues to take Minho in his mouth as Minho gains more confidence to thrust into him with more strength.

"You feel so fucking amazing Sung," Minho breaths out, "Your mouth was meant to take my dick like this." 

It doesn’t take Minho long to feel that knot in his stomach, considering the embarrassing fact that he had been leaking since Jisung started massaging him.

As if Jisung could read his mind, he takes his dick out of his mouth with a pop and starts stroking him rapidly. Nothing could prepare Minho for the sight in front of him.

Jisung looked fucking destroyed, his cheeks moist from the tears that had fallen down his face.

“Can I come on your face, beautiful?” Minho asks, the knot in his stomach only tightening.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Jisung opens his mouth, tongue on full display and Minho knows that he’s about to have the best orgasm he’s ever had.

Jisung slightly flinches when Minho finally finds his release, stripes of white landing all over his face. Most of it within his mouth, but some of it on his nose and lashes.

After a couple of beats Minho collects himself and opens his eyes to see Jisung swallowing and licking around his lips. Minho swears he must be dreaming, but the heat that Jisung’s body is giving off next to him makes him unbelievably aware of the fact that this is actually happening.

Minho reaches his hand forward, collecting the white substance around Jisung’s face with his fingers and feeding it back in his mouth.

Minho can’t help but laugh, “You’re fucking unreal.”

Jisung whines at the praise, giving himself a minute to collect himself before speaking, “Just don’t fucking wear that mesh shirt ever again.” Jisung finally fires at Minho, suddenly becoming more aware of his embarrassing positioning.

Minho blinks, “The fucking mesh shirt? That’s what has you acting this way?”

“You don’t have to say it like that.” Jisung responds, grabbing his hoodie from the floor and wrapping it around himself.

“You really like my back that much?” Minho questions, a smirk on his face.

Jisung nods, unable to speak up again.

“You are so fucking cute Han Jisung.” Minho says, grabbing a hold of Jisung’s right cheek and squishing it.

Jisung can feel his face flushing once more, looking away from Minho and down at his own hands.

Suddenly Minho remembers the fact that he could feel Jisung’s boner against him earlier during the massage and his face drops.

“Do you want me to get you off too baby?” he asks, eyes fondly looking at Jisung.

Jisung didn’t think he could get any redder than he currently was and he wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing: the effect that the word ‘baby’ had on him or the fact that he had come untouched while massaging Minho.

“I already… um-“ Jisung starts.

“ _Oh_.” Minho says in realization, and he suddenly feels a warmth flower in his chest as he looks at younger. 

Jisung shifts uncomfortably before Minho speaks up again, “Next time it’s your turn,” Minho whispers, and Jisung can swear he starts seeing stars.

_Next time?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! this is my first work posted on here so i really appreciate anyone taking time out of their day to read it :D 
> 
> happy holidays everybody, hope this can be considered a nice present of sorts... 
> 
> kudos and comments keep me going <3


End file.
